gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Fabrevans Team
Welcome to The Fabrevans Family This a peaceful community of all fans who love Sam (Chord Overstreet) & Quinn (Dianna Agron) aka Ken and Barbie. The relationship begins in the fourth episode of season two, Duets. Sam and Quinn officially start dating when Sam proposes (well, okay, makes a promise) to Quinn in the episode Furt. Unfortunately, they break up in the episode Comeback. The couple's main nicknames are Fabrevans and Quam, though some like to call them Squinn. We are not here to start any ship wars, but please allow us to express our love and devotion for this couple. Based on history, this page has been deleted twice by anons. Please allow us to ship our team in peace and allow other Fabrevans fans to feel like they belong on Glee Wiki. As you can see from the signatures below, Fabrevans has a lot of support. This is brilliant for a pretty new couple! Congratulations, Fabrevans shippers! Keep the support coming, and stay loyal and humble to The Fabrevans Family. 'The Peacekeepers ☮' Introduction to the Peacekeepers The Peacekeepers are, well, the peacekeepers of this page. If anyone comes to this page insulting, bashing, and being rude, The Peacekeepers will kindly ask you to leave the page. If things get too out of hand, The Peacekeepers will contact an admin. The Peacekeepers are a group of users dedicated to Fabrevans and the amity of all ships. Feel no need to be intimidated by their power; this is not the same as royalty. Please contact Hrsefinatic101 if you are interested in being a Peacekeeper. Applications for a position are open to anyone. If you are interested, click here or contact Hrsefinatic101. Thanks!' ' 'Fabrevans Signatures✎' ♥Click here to view the first 200 signatures for The Fabrevans Family! 201. 202. 203. 204. 205. 206. 207. Jgal12 208. 209. 210. 211. 212. 213. 214. 215. 216. 217. 218. 219. 220. 221. 222. 223. 224. 225. 226. 227. 228. 229. 230. 231. 232. 233. 234. 235. 236. 237. 238. 239. 240. 241. 242. 243. 244 245. Hopeful4Quam 'Team Rules' *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Fabrevans, you are welcome here, but please do not bash or vandalize this page. *You can't sign more than once. *No inappropriate pictures. -You cannot sign for someone else. *Any registered user that ships the couple and wants to sign must be allowed to sign. *Always listen to the instruction of The Peacekeepers. (Approved by ATF) *Please be careful about using capital letters. More than twelve words in caps in a comment will be reported. Some words in caps are fine. *All fan-fictions uploaded to this team MUST be K-T rated, no M rated fics are acceptable. *6 STILL images, 4 videos, and 6 templates are allowed on the main page at one time. *Users may not add new images to the main page. *'This team follows the new Glee Wiki Subpage Design rules. ' *When posting comments on ALL pages, please follow the following example: http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DocMD/Images_in_Comments_Example. This is to prevent image after image after image, also applies to all templates. Spammed images will be removed from comments should it exceed 2 or more images in one comment. The example shows how it would work. The image size shown is maximum permitted, anything larger will be removed. This recommendation is an enforced rule 'Featured Fabrevans Poll' Best Fabrevans glance? Bathroom scene in Duets Lucky Time Of My Life Sam's little solo in Never Been Kissed (Stop In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind) We Are Young Scene in Extraordinary Merry Christmas All of the above Other Last Week's Poll Results: This Week's Winner:' All of the Above' What would be the perfect way for Sam and Quinn to get re-united? A re-make of the scene in "Duets" where Sam gets slushied and Quinn helps him- 8 Mercedes telling Sam that even if she still has feelings for him, deep down she knows he still loves Quinn and he should go back to her- 11 Quinn singing Never Can Say Goodbye to Sam- 10 Rory helping Sam to get Quinn back since their new "bromance" has started- 10 All of the above- 73 Other- 4 'Featured Fabrevans Fanvideo' thumb|500px|left 'Fabrevans 'FanFiction 'Sources ✉' Feel free to put '''safe sources for Fabrevans fanfics!' ''('❥') can be found in their writers' own blogs. *'❥One More Kiss '''by our very own Gablexa2103 *'❥Where Love Rains by our very own JustGleeForMe *❥Different Ways by our very own Quinn Evans *❥One Day by our very own Lunaagleek '''All these are found on www.fanfiction.net *'Until Then' by our very own [[User: Hrsefinatic101|'Hrsefinatic101']] *'Absolutely Perfect' by our very own [[User: Hrsefinatic101|'Hrsefinatic101']] *'One Day You'll Know' by our very own [[User: Hrsefinatic101|'Hrsefinatic101']] *'Junior Year' by our very own [[User: Hrsefinatic101|'Hrsefinatic101']] *'Full house '''by our very own [[User:Fabrevans4life|'Fabrevans4life']] *'You Belong With Me' by our very own [[User:Fabrevans4life|'Fabrevans4life']] *'Sparks Will Fly' by our very own [[user:Quamfan|'Quamfan']] *'Happily Ever After' by our very own [[user:Quamfan|'Quamfan']] *'The New Girl ' by our very own [[User: Gleek1537|'Gleek1537']] *'What Was Real Of Us' by our very own [[User:Dr.Stinky|'Dr.Stinky']] *'Hopelessly Devoted To You' by our very own 'Overgron-fabrevanslvr' *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7712413/1/Messing_Mix '''Messing Mix' ] by our very own Lunaagleek *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7712521/1/follow_your_heart Follow Your Heart ] by our very own Lunaagleek *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7785328/1/A_Cup_of_Coffee A Cup of Coffee ] by our very own Glee-is-gleek Written by other brilliant fanfiction writers. *'The Proof Is In The Picture' *'Perfect' *'Quinn's Boxes' *'Need' *'Babysitting and Pizza Breath' *'Run Dry' *'Life According to Sam' *'Beach Day' *'The Way to Eden' *'Blame it on the Alcohol' *'We Are Stars' *'Oh My My My' *'Ivory Colored Wine' *'Lor Menari' *'Best Sam and Quinn stories' *'Healing' *'Life in a Glass House' *'Nameless Love' *'Fragmented Pride' *'Don't burn your heart out love' *'Rule Number Seven' *'Trying To Write A Song That Says I Love You' *'Abulous' *'Bent' *'Hand Me Down' *'Winner at a Losing Game' *'Zombie' *'I Want To Be With You' *'Passing Notes' *'Falling For The Wrong People' *'The Last Summer' *'Before the Storm' *'Everything in Between' *'The Secrets Out' *'Glee Season 2 After Original Song' *'Truly Madly Deeply' *'First Loves vs True Loves' *'The Band' *'You Belong With Me' *'Just For A Moment' *'After All You're My Wonderwall' *'Shower time' *'I Want To Be With You' *'Split Seconds' *'Living For Today' *'Pretending' *'The Ring' *'Coming Home' A world where[[Sam-Quinn Relationship| Fabrevans ]]is undeniable Featured Fabrevans Quote 'Featured Fabrevans Song' This Week's Featured Song: When You're Gone by Avril Lavinge thumb|496px|left Perfect, perfect, perfect. ♥ Fabrevans Cinema ✩ Fabrevans-Related Songs The couple had two well known duets too as well as appearing in many of the other New Direction numbers. The song section contains everything from scenes from the shows, lyrics, album versions, acapellas and karaokes Lucky Lucky, originally sung by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, is featured in the episode Duets. This was the couple's debut and the song they won the Duet competition with, winning a free date at BreadstiX. thumb|left|280px (I've Had) The Time of My Life (I've had) The Time of my Life, originally sung by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes of Dirty Dancing, is featured in the episode Special Education. They performed this song as their opening number at Sectionals. Fabrevans Templates♥ ♥Click here to view all of The Fabrevans Family's templates 'The Fabrevans Family Image Page' Here Category:Teams Category:Teams Category:Teams